


The Hot Chocolate Challenge

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [2]
Category: Markiplier Ego - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier, jack septiceye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Ego Christmas, Gen, Hot Cocoa, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Other, warfstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: Warfstache has issued a challenge to his fellow egos...and our dear District Attorney (now in their new body in a new world) is forced to be one of the judges.The challenge: Make the best cup of hot coco!For the Ego Christmas Challenge thing on Tumblr. Prompt #2: Hot Coco





	The Hot Chocolate Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So not my best piece, probably because I wasn't really inspired by the prompt but it was kind of fun. I tried to pull out the love of challenges that Mark has especially in his live streams. This is also my first time kind of voicing my headcanon of the District Attorney being Mark's camera person for all his new videos. They have been thrown into a new world where they have discovered the egos and is slowly finding their past...but that's another story for another day...coming soon...

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and of course all configuration of being! We have a fantastic show for you tonight!” The crowd cheers loudly until Warfstache holds up his hand. “Stop, Jesus! Now, tonight I have decided to answer the greatest burning question on all your minds?”

             “Um, I have a question,” you say raising your hand, from where you are sitting at what has clearly been labeled as the ‘judge’s table’, “how did I get here? I mean the last thing I remember is-”

             “Shush!” Warfstache says pointing his finger in your direction. “Your petty little concerns will have to wait till later. Right now, it’s time for the hard-hitting questions like which in our little ego family can make the best cup of hot cocoa!” With a wave of his hand the entire set changes from a talk show to what looks like a fully stocked kitchen. 

Although you are still confused how you came to be here, you have to say that you are impressed. Warfstache is grinning from ear to ear as he begins to speak again. “Let’s bring out our contestants! First, he is the search engine who has been forced to answer ever stupid question ever asked by the human race. Everyone, please welcome Googliplier!”

             Google is suddenly standing behind the counter, one hand on his hip and one on his glasses, shifting them back as his sharp eyes took in the room. “While I think that this who contest is truly a waste of time, I do believe that I have the knowledge to win!”

             “Next we have a man who flunked out of medical school twice but now he is here to show his skills with the chocolate! Please welcome, Dr. Iplier!”

             Dr. Iplier appears behind the counter next to Google, dressed in his surgeon’s garb. There is a red substance on his body, that you don’t even want to know about. “Shut up nurse!” he yells to the cheering crowd.

             “Finally, we have a man from across the pond who is silent but adorable! Everyone, please welcome Dapper Jack!”

             Dapper Jack appears behind the counter, giving everyone a happy wave and a tip of his hat. He really is adorable, with his sparkling eye, and little fancy mustache.

             “So, gentlemen you have your task! Make hot cocoa in three, two, one…go!” As the other three begin to work Warfstache comes to sit next to you at the judge’s table. You both watch as Google is precise in his measurements, Dr. Iplier is spurting ingredients everywhere, and Dapper’s whole side of the counter suddenly looks like a sepia tone silent movie as he fumbles about.

             Then a thought hits you and you lean over to Warfstache. “You know if you wanted a cup of hot cocoa you could have just asked.”

             “Shush!”

             There is a sudden ringing sound of a gong and all the contestants come to a sudden stop. “Times up!” Warfstache announces, “contestants please produce your hot cocoa so we as judges may judge!”

             Google goes first, placing a cup in front of you and Warfstache. It looks like a regular hot cocoa with a bit of whip cream dabbed on top. “Using my ability to sift through millions of hot chocolate recipes across the universe,” Google says with immense pride in his voice, “I have put together a perfect cup of hot cocoa, with everything that should please your human tongues.”

             Warfstache takes the cup and takes a sip. You watch worriedly as his face suddenly turns red and his mustache starts to curl. “It’s…it’s…interesting…” he says holding out the mug to you. “Try it…please…”

             Oh, dear lords, how do you get yourself into these things. You really don’t want to die again, at least not by hot cocoa. You take the mug and take a sip. You cough a little as the many tastes suddenly hit you. “Google,” you say putting the mug down quickly, coughing just a little, “with all those recipes, you do realize that you don’t put all of them into one cup, right?”

             “Why are you not satisfied with my service?”

             “Well, it’s just that…well have you tasted this?”

             Google frowns deeply. “I am a computer. I don’t have the ability to taste.” Yep, that would make sense. Google turns to Warfstache. “Can I go now?”

             Warfstache, whose face is slowly returning to its normal color, waves his hand and the impatient Google marches off stage, muttering about a waste of time. Next comes Dr. Iplier and as he places the cup in front of you, you instantly see…

             “Hey, Dr. Iplier, is that- “

             “What? I heard that hearts in hot cocoa are all the rage!”

             “Yeah but usually they make them out of whip cream or marshmallows, not actual human hearts.” You look at the heart that is jammed into your cup and you realize that it might still be beating. It even spurts a little blood across the table.

             “SHUT UP NURSE!” Dr. Iplier demands as he slams his hands down on the table making you jump. “I didn’t go to medical school to be lectured about my skills at making a drinkable beverage! Why don’t you try to do a double bypass while having a drill and a beaver and then you can lecture me about how to make a great hot cocoa!”

             You aren’t quite sure what to say to that or even how to imagine that picture.

             Thankfully, Hostiplier appears from somewhere and wraps his arm around the doctor’s shoulders. “It’s alright darling,” He says, calmly patting his back, “you are a fine doctor and now I think it’s time to go.”

             “I am a good doctor! The best!” Dr. Iplier announces, allowing himself to be lead off stage.

             “Thank you Host!” you call after them. You look back at Warfstache who is straightening his mustache again. “You going to make it through one more Chief?” you ask.

             “It’s Colonel…” There is a pause as Warfstache’s entire body freezes and then begins again. “And I Wilbur Warfstache don’t ever back down from a challenge! Next up we have our buddy, Dapper Jack! Please, sir, present your coco!”

             Dapper smiles as from behind his back he presents a cup filled with colors. There is frosting on the top like a little cloud, with sprinkles and colorful marshmallows. “It’s very colorful,” you say as Dapper nods. He produces two straws, clearly for the both of you, and places them in the cloud. The hole created by the straw is big enough to allow you to see inside and you see…pink. The hot chocolate is pink. Carefully, both you and Warfstache at the same time take a sip. A smile curves both your lips as you realize not only is it colorful and pink, but it is also editable!

             “I believe we have our winner!” Warfstache says, as the audience cheers, “Dapper Jack, our friend from across the pond wins the hot chocolate cook-off challenge!” The audience cheers harder and Dapper gives a little bow. “Thank you all for coming out tonight!” Warfstache continues, in his big booming voice. “Come back next week when we chat with the mysterious Yeti and find out if it’s true what people say about women with big feet! Until next time! Bu-bye!”

             And with that the credits roll and the crowd claps and cheers. You once again look at Warfstache with a knowing look. “Again Warfstache, the next time you want a cup of hot cocoa, you can just ask.”

             “Shush!” Warfstache says, placing a finger directly against your mouth. “Enjoying my hot chocolate!” And without another word he puts his straw back in his mouth and begins to sip, making happy sounds as he does.

             You roll your eyes but smile as he seems content now, and you are happy that no one experienced bodily harm this day (well except for the guy who might have lost the still-beating heart). Dapper sits next to you at the table, still smiling proudly. Almost magically he produces a cup of the same pink drink for both you and him, complete with straws. “Aww, thank you Dapper!” you say, as you do a little clink of the glasses, before settling down to enjoy a bit of chocolate happiness.

 


End file.
